This invention is for apparatus for securing one end portion of a cable in a fixed position while the cable is supporting other structure, for example bay and bow windows of a house.
At the present time there are cleat devices that are mountable to a house and have cables laced in abutting relationship to jam lugs and the ends of the cables remote from the loads being supported are bent at about right angles from the adjacent lugs and are secured to the house by U-shaped (fence) staples to prevent the cables slipping relative to the house while supporting loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,463 to Beaudette discloses a cleat device having adjacent oppositely opening jam cleats intermediate a pair of hooks for restraining a flexible line with one of its end portions laced in abutting relationship to the jam cleats and the hooks.
In order to provide devices that are relatively inexpensive and usable to retain one end portion of a cable or a rope in a fixed condition without requiring the use of supplemental devices to retain the end portion of the cable in a fixed position, this invention has been made.